The purpose of this Phase 1 application is to develop an organizational structure which will support the establishment of a Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery (COHRCD) on "Implants and Related Biomaterials". The proposed COHRCD will integrate Interdisciplinary research on materials science, biology and clinical outcomes of implants and bone graft materials to develop biomaterials with built-in biological structure and function. The COHRCD will be a consortia of five institutions: New York University College of Dentistry (NYUCD); Hospital of Joint Diseases of the NYU College of Medicine; NSF University/Industry Center for Biosurfaces, University of Buffalo; Bioengineering Department, Rennselaer Polytechnic Institute; the Polymer Center of the Brooklyn Polytechnic University; and will actively interact with: the Biomaterials Center, Faculte de Chinirgie Dentaire, Nantes, France and the Primate Center in Buenos Aires, Argentina and the Minority Oral Health Research Center at NYUCD. The organizational structure will consist of Director and Co-Director from Co-Directors from 5 participating institutions; Principal Investigators; Consultants and Advisory Committee members with expertise on materials (preparation and characterization), in vitro and in vivo model systems, proteins, tissue engineering, cell and molecular biology, polymers, clinical research, biosurfaces and behavioral sciences. A minimum of 5 focus meetings with appropriate groups will be held to: (a) identify specific research areas and review potential ROls or pilots; (b)identify partnership with industry; and (c) determine clinicians perceived advantages/shortcomings and efficacy of current implants and bone graft materials. A questionnaire assessing attitudes of clinicians and patients towards implants will be tested. A pilot study will be conducted to demonstrate the effectiveness of the organizational structure.